With Great Power
by Umbrella Doves
Summary: DISCONTINUED. "On a normal museum night, Kahmunrah takes over his brother's body and sets out for revenge... not only on Larry, but all of humanity." If anyone wants to continue writing this, feel free; I simply don't want to look at this fic again. xD
1. Teaser Chapter

Larry Daley entered the Museum of Natural History just minutes before sunset. Surprise, surprise- he was running late. Nicky had a highschool orientation that evening and Larry was, of course, expected to attend. Unfortunately, it was a Tuesday night, so his son had been unable to join him.

Keys jingling, Larry locked up the museum nonchalantly. He wiggled the revolving door a bit just to make sure it was in place. Tonight they weren't open late hours- due to certain circumstances, Dr. McPhee was away and had canceled them. It was a refreshing break for everyone.

Larry paused when he heard a sound behind him. It wasn't unusual in a place such as this, but still, Larry spun around with an eyebrow raised.

And found himself staring into the eye of a Tyrannasaurus Rex skeleton, mouth open in a ferocious roar that could have killed many people of fright.

Instead, Larry just laughed, patting the dinosaur on his skeletal nose.

"Nice try, Rexy," he chuckled.

The skeleton was visibly dissappointed, whimpering and nudging the night guard's hand, then trotting away, claws clicking on linoleum.

Larry smiled as he watched the dinosaur leave. He turned and sauntered to the desk in the center of the lobby, sliding his hands along the smooth surface of the countertop as he walked. Meanwhile, the exhibits around him sprung to life.

"Ah, Lawrence."

Larry turned around and grinned at Theodore Roosevelt, crossing his arms happily.

"What can I do for you, Teddy?"

The wax man glanced around the room, then leaned in toward the night guard.

"I'd like to speak to you about private manners."

Larry nodded, curious, but his smile faltered as he stared at something behind the president. Teddy, confused, turned slowly, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Larry dropped the flashlight he was holding and sprinted to Ahkmenrah's tomb. 


	2. Chapter 1: Blackness

Ahkmenrah awoke like any other night. Life was thrust into his body suddenly and his limbs tingled, a numb feeling coursing throughout his veins yet dissipating quickly. He wiggled his toes and fingers until he finally had full use of his appendages, then burst out of his sarcophagus, gasping for fresh air.

"I really do hate it in there," Ahkmenrah grumbled to himself, sliding the coffin's lid to the side and climbing out.

The undead Egyptian unwrapped his bandages quickly. He couldn't wait to get out in the lobby for another night with his friends, Larry especially. Over the last few months since the Smithsonian incident, the pharaoh and the night guard had become closer than ever. They were two peas in a pod- they spent entire nights with each other, just talking or playing games. Larry had a knack for bringing Ahkmenrah new things to try that he'd never seen before, as well. He had grown fond of "video games".

Ahk smiled as he recalled all the times he'd beaten Larry at these games. The first time it had happened, Larry had dropped his controller to the floor, grinning but muttering "beginner's luck" under his breath. Ahkmenrah had laughed triumphantly.

Excited, Ahk could only imagine what wonder Larry would have for him tonight. Perhaps a strawberry milkshake or popcorn? They were his favorite foods, even though he didn't have to eat.

Unfortunately, Ahk was jostled out of his thoughts when light suddenly engulfed him. He looked to the tablet quizzically. If he had one, his stomach probably would have dropped to his feet: the golden slate was pulsating, rows of light shooting from the heiroglyphics.

The light diminished for a moment as Ahkmenrah attempted to discover what the tablet was doing by asking the gods- but without an answer from his deities, the Egyptian's world faded into blackness.

-----

Larry entered the dark tomb just as Ahkmenrah's lifeless body hit the floor. His eyes widened. The tablet was glowing still, but Larry payed it no mind as he rushed to his friend's side, the worst possible scenarios entering his mind's eye involuntarily. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest as he took Ahk into his arms. He wasn't breathing.

The night guard shook Ahkmenrah's body. Still, Ahk would not awake, and hesitant tears fought their way to Larry's eyes, spilling over onto his eyelashes and down his cheeks. No, no. This couldn't be happening! Larry shook Ahk again, attempting to wake the sleeping king.

_He can't be dead. He can't be dead._

"Ahk! Wake up!" Larry whispered, gripping Ahkmenrah's shoulders. When the pharaoh would not obey, Larry ducked his head and closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting.

Larry sat like that for what felt like an eternity as the other exhibits slowly filtered into the room, expressions of confusion, grief, worry, and utter disbelief painted on their faces. Larry didn't notice them. He was too focused on Ahkmenrah, too busy wondering what the museum would be like without him.

Finally, Teddy stepped forward and placed a hand on Larry's shoulder.

"I need to take a look at him, lad," he told the shaken night guard. Larry bit his lip and nodded, but didn't move.

Teddy had just stepped forward to examine the pharaoh when Ahkmenrah's eyes opened suddenly and he breathed in a renewing breath, the first in a long while. Teddy smiled, and the inhabitants surrounding gasped happily as a whole, whispers and quiet rejoices forming in the mass. The night guard's heart skipped a beat and he coerced himself for overreacting.

_Ahkmenrah probably just... stood up too fast and fainted or something. Yeah._

But when a very startled and red-eyed Larry looked into Ahk's eyes, he found himself peering into those that were not Ahkmenrah's, filled with malice and a hunger for who-knows-what. Larry's own eyes widened, and he released his grip on the pharaoh quickly, scuttling away on his back like a frenzied crab. Ahkmenrah- or _whoever_ it was- stood, brushed himself off, and examined the room through heavy-lidded eyelashes.

When he spoke, his voice was different. Arrogant, demanding, deep with a resounding hatred. But most prominent of all, the voice had a lisp.

"I command you to take me to your leader," the unknown intruder spat. He crossed his arms, smirking, and peered at the people around him, all of them awestruck. "Well?"

Larry got to his feet carefully, slowly rising and recieving the Egyptian's attention.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't see you there. What, are you trying to hide from me? It's not going to work, you know," the intruder rambled, waving his arms at the night guard dismissively once he realized he was of no threat- his adversary didn't have his flashlight with him.

"Kahmunrah," Larry whispered, his eyebrows knit together.

The inhabitants who hadn't immediately recognized the voice gasped. The crowd was murmuring: some of them frightened, some of them filled with a vengeful hatred. Teddy was frowning profusely, and next to him, Sacagawea had worried tears in her eyes and a hand to her mouth. Attila was yelling something in Hun, and Jedediah, Larry noticed, was cursing as loudly as possible, attempting to lunge at the evil pharaoh-wannabe, but being held back by Octavius and a few of the cowboys.

Ahkmenrah's face contorted into a malicious grin as Kahmunrah laughed.

"Yes, me: returned from the dead a second time! And this time, I shall not fail," Kahmunrah was stepping closer to Larry as he said this, and soon had his face mere inches away from his enemy's. Larry's heart beat up against his chest. If it were not Kahmumnrah in Ahk's body, glaring at him evily, Larry probably would have been pleased that Ahkmenrah was so close. "You may have beaten me once, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, but you will not beat me again!"

With those words, Larry lunged at Kahmunrah, his face contorted with anger. He managed to get a good punch at Kahmunrah- er, Ahkmenrah's- stomach before he was pulled backwards painfully by an invisible force.

"Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want to hurt my dear baby brother, now would you? After all, he can still see and feel what is happening," Kahmunrah smirked and waggled a finger at the ruffled night guard.

Larry, confused, attempted to find what was holding him back, but there was nothing. He struggled against his invisible restraints but could not move. Finally, he gave in, glaring at Kahmunrah. If he so much lay a finger on Ahkmenrah's wellbeing, he'd get hell from Larry, even helpless as he was. Kahmunrah laughed again.

That did it for Jed. Enraged, the tiny cowboy pulled himself from Octavius' arms and let out a yell, grabbing for the Roman general's sword and running toward Kahmunrah's sandaled feet. Bemused, Kahmunrah kicked Jedediah to the side before he could do any damage. Sacagawea hurried forward and picked up the miniature, examining him for any wounds.

"Well, since it looks like I am not welcome here..." Kahmunrah sniffled dramatically as he waved an arm and immobilized the remaining spectators in the room, who were now yelling their protests and also attempting to attack, "I think I'll take the tablet and be on my way."

"I swear, Kahmunrah, if you-" Larry began, but was silenced suddenly when the invisible force constrained his throat and made it impossible for him to breathe. Larry spluttered, his face turning blue, as Kahmunrah shook his head dissaprovingly and took the tablet from its encasement.

Kahmunrah edged through the crowd of frozen exhibits, golden tablet in hand. When he reached the front of Ahkmenrah's tomb, he turned, his face darkening as he glared at a choking Larry. "You'll what, Daley? Come after me and destroy me just like last time? Send me, defeated, into the underworld yet again? You know full well that the underworld cannot hold me."

The evil man turned on his heel and left the tomb. Larry was just able to catch a glimpse of Ahkmenrah's crown disappearing around the corner of the hallway before he fell to the floor, his eyesight going black.


	3. Author's Note

Urk. I don't even know how to begin this author's note, really – this is going to be incredibly difficult to say. But as always, I'll say it anyway.

Alright, first: I'm really sorry I stopped updating this. It was terribly untrustworthy of me, to leave all of you hanging like that. But soon after I began this story [which was almost two years ago now... eek], the NatM fandom lulled pretty dramatically, and just as my friends on the community over on LJ stopped writing and moved on to other things, so did I. I became uninterested in not only Larry/Ahkmenrah, but the movies on the whole, and I didn't even write fanfiction [NatM-related or not] for another whole year. I'm not going to lie, NatM still has a special place in my heart, but I simply cannot write it anymore as of now.

Which brings us to my next point: Obviously, I will not be continuing this story. I'm not proud of it in the least [actually, looking back at it now makes me feel just short of cringing] and I've even considered deleting it several times, but managed to stop myself because it wouldn't be right of me to do so without any warning. I've considered re-writing it, as well [the re-write would have been romance-free, however] but I just can't bring myself to do it. My heart just wouldn't be in it anymore.

That being said, I hope none of you are too disappointed. Maybe it's a bit arrogant of me to assume you will be, considering this story barely even began and most of you have probably moved on by now, as well, taking into account how long it's been. Still, I really do hate disappointing my readers, especially when it's regarding something I was once so passionate about. I really hope none of this makes you think less of me, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised: as of now, my dedication toward my stories pretty much sucks, and I'm completely aware of it. Maybe this will improve in the future; maybe it won't. Who knows: maybe I'll even get back into the Night at the Museum fandom in the future and begin writing this again? It could happen, but as of now I simply can't go on. Again, I apologize sincerely.

Thanks for taking the time to read this sentiment,

~Vyalia / Umbrella Doves

P.S. If any of you wish to continue this on your own, by all means, do so! I know that I often have the urge to continue writing dusty, abandoned stories, so I'll leave the offer up to you guys just in case. I already had everything that would commence in the story planned out in my head, but I would love to see your takes on it. We could call it a... collaboration, of sorts. So, it's up to you guys. Talk to me so I don't feel so bad about discontinuing this! C; And thanks for all of your support up 'til now, I appreciate it.


End file.
